


Pyjamas and Plushies

by NinaRooxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Character mentioned, F/M, Future Mpreg, M/M, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, the brood is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaRooxx/pseuds/NinaRooxx
Summary: Shopping and arts & crafts for tiny fiddly fingers.





	Pyjamas and Plushies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I’ve been caught up in real life sitches for the past 6-7 months and I’m finally trying to carve out some time for myself again. I hope a part of that can be getting back into the swing of writing bits and bobs.  
> Any hooooo, I found this in my google docs as an alternative, softer, take to the Fingering and Pasta prompt.  
> The following statement still holds the same.
> 
> Written for the Discord Group <3 You guys keep me sane.

“Honey, I’m home.” Stiles sing songs through the house as he opens the front door.    
The mage does it pretty much every day despite how awfully cliché it sounds as a part of a promise to stay  _ ‘Disgustingly domestic’. _

Carefully bookmarking his page Peter puts his book down and gets up to give Stiles a hand with the many bags that he’s juggling. More than a few things are hanging out of the top, causing the whole lot to balance precariously in his arms. 

“So I see. Been doing some shopping?” Peter asks curiously, peeking in to the nearest one and carrying it off to the table. 

“Yeah, Derek got called in last minute for work and Brae was at a clients a few hours over so I said I’d watch the pickle for the day. 

“And the only option available to you was to go and buy… Pyjamas?” He muses, holding two sets of childs PJ sets up with a raised eyebrow. 

Stiles grins and takes them back, taking them off the hangers and folding them carefully. “Eevee couldn’t decide between the Leafeon, Espeon, and Eevee sets so she’s currently wearing the latter. These are to be wrapped up for her birthday.”

“You’re going to spoil that child rotten.” Peter teases with a small smile. Wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist from behind, the wolf leans his head on his husband's shoulder, not even a little subtly soaking in the scents of the day.    
  
The most noticeable are some of Peter’s favourites. There’s the cocoa moisturiser that tells him that Yvonne’s been snuggled right up to Stiles like the tactile little monkey she is. The faint scents of oil and curly fries from Roscoe that never really fade, but underneath everything else is Stiles. Pure Stiles that always smells like sweet vanilla, ink and old books. It never fails to make him melt.

Stiles scoffs, arms waving. “Oh please,  _ Mr. of course you can have all the eeveelution plushies darling, I’ll sneak them in one at a time so Daddy doesn’t notice.  _ Besides we got other things too. I had to pick up my new copics, that meant we had to go to the art store. Derek was nearly out of PVA so we got some more, and some other little arty supplies for madam. So that gave us both an idea, the next thing you know we’re in the supermarket munching on fruit and picking out vegetables,” Stiles explains digging in the last bag to carefully reveal their masterpiece,  “ _ and _ , pasta! Taadaa! Vee made it herself for you, as a thank you for her PJ’s.”

The arms around him tighten as Peter’s breath hitches. It’s nothing spectacular, what do you expect, she’s only 6, but to Peter, it’s beautiful.    
  
An inked out wolf on a blue background looks up to the night sky,  _ Stiles’ work _ , Peter notes. There are little finger painted stars that stand out, somewhat garishly, in vibrant yellows and oranges. On the bold lines, someone’s stuck different pieces of macaroni and they’ve clearly tried hard to make sure the shape fits to the line. The glue has smudged the ink in some places, and the huge googly eyes takes away any possible seriousness from the picture but along the top in small pasta letters, the words  _ “I love you Uncle Peter” _ are spelled out. Most of them are wonky and there are a few gluey fingerprints close to the shapes but Peter already knows that he’s going to have it framed and hung on the wall in his office. 

  
Pasta shapes were Stiles’ idea a few years ago when Eevee started writing out letters. She was having a hard time getting them the right shape and size and these gave her a fun way to practice making words over and over again. At the bottom in the corner, “Love Yvonne” sits carefully written in marker pen. He could point out where she’d paused to think because the ink would blot in the harder points of the letters.

“Anyone would think you hung the moon, love. She adores you.” Stiles hums quietly, swaying them gently from side to side.

It’s like a gut punch every time Peter realises this. He never thought he could be loved so genuinely, so completely, after the fire until Stiles clawed his way into his life. 

  
When Derek and Braeden announced that they were having a baby Peter was pleased for them, glad that Derek was moving on with his life.   
When they asked Stiles and himself to be the child’s godparents, he panicked. He’s not the kind of person that should be around a child. 

Stiles said that if they never have any themselves, he would still stand by Peter because he loves him unconditionally. They talked about it before they got married and both agreed that whilst it might be nice eventually, neither of them are particularly paternal people. If babies never happen, there are worse things in life.

So when Peter panicked about being so close to a child again, Stiles convinced him that he’s already given enough, lost enough, letting himself love others and accepting that their family is growing is a part of living; and most importantly, enjoying that life. Peter shouldn’t have to cut himself out of other people’s joy, especially when they’re trying to mend bridges, that this time, won’t fall.  

They agreed to be Yvonne’s godparents, and it was one of the best decisions they’ve ever made. 

“What would you say... if I said that I’ve been thinking about children again?” Peter asks carefully.

“I’d say, thinking about them in what way. How cute they are, or how they’d make a good soup-” Stiles starts turning his head towards Peter’s cheek, only to be stopped with a gentle kiss.

“You know what I meant.” He chides, huffing slightly.

“Ok then, Grumpy. I’d say that we’d need to contact Myrtle again and ask her if she’s feeling up to doing some specific magick with me.”

“Just like that? No hesitation?”

“Just like that. No hesitation.” 

Peter spins Stiles around in his arms so that he can look at the other more clearly. “Even though I said-”

This time it’s Stiles’ turn to stop him with a kiss. “Yes, love, even though I know you’re terrified, it’s obvious how much you love her.” Another soft kiss to the tip of Peter’s nose and Stiles flushed. “It would be wonderful to see how much you would adore a child of our own.”

Stunned blue meets adoring gold as they start to stumble backwards together, the Wolf clinging to his partner like a lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
